Lust, Lies, Love and Magic
by MoonlitXRain
Summary: Vanessa Summers is forced to live with the Malfoys. Sick of her complaining her friends force her to take on a rather odd bet. Yet while she works on her summer "project" why has Lucius taken such an intrest in Draco and Vanessa being friends?
1. Hoping For a Very Long Time

******Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Hoping for a very Long Time**

Vanessa Summers climbed the tree outside her house that led to her bedroom window. It was late and she was trying to be quiet as she snuck back into her room. After she stealthily climbed in she glanced at the clock noting it was 3:00 a.m. Although she was out late she didn't really do much, she was just bored and walked around, caught a few drinks at some bars, and walked some more.

She sighed it was only the second week of summer and it already sucked. THERE WAS NOTHING TO DO!!! Well she thought that was probably an exaggeration but without her friends nothing really seemed like fun.

She walked past her dresser and saw the picture. It was her favorite one, it had all three of her best friends and her, and it was right after fourth year once they had finished their O.W.L. exams with flying colors.

First she looked at Cynthia, a pale girl with soft blonde hair and blue eyes. Cynthia, or Thia as Vanessa called her, was unbelievably book smart; she could rattle off facts like guys could sports statistics. Thia was so smart she qualified for a wizarding exchange program. Thia was going to England to stay with a nice family and attend her sixth year at Hogwarts instead of the American Wizarding School at which the four girls had met.

Next Vanessa's eyes slowly drifted over to the next girl, Alexis also known as Lexi. Lexi was dark with chocolate eyes and wavy brown hair. She was the sweetest girl anyone could know, often times this lead her to be made fun of for being too much like a six year old. She loved everything and everyone she truly seemed to believe the world was made of rainbows and butterflies and she wanted to spread it to everyone. Vanessa hoped she would still stay this way after this summer. Lexi's parents were going through a nasty divorce and after it started getting violent they agreed to send Lexi to their distant relatives, the Longbottoms, till things got settled.

Vanessa's eyes continued over to the next girl, Brooklyn or Lyn for short. She had beautiful red hair a pale face and stunning almond green eyes. Lyn was everything Vanessa was and wasn't, like the yin to her yang. Lyn was smart, beautiful and helped Vanessa pull off some of the best pranks. Lyn was always levelheaded to Vanessa's short temper. She always was there to help see the practical aspects needed for whatever revenge Vanessa cooked up. Yet she too had abandoned Vanessa this summer. Lyn was an orphan and apparently her godfather finally came out of the woodwork to claim her so a happy Lyn packed up her stuff and moved in with him.

Vanessa didn't even bother looking at herself and turned the photo over to see Thia's elegant writing:

"To Nessa,

Congrats on the O.W.L.S!!!"

Nessa sighed and decided to finally get some sleep.

Early the next morning Annabell, Nessa's foster mother, was banging on her bedroom door very loudly.

"Get up! Just because you were out late last night doesn't mean you can sleep the day away. I'm sick and tired of you keeping all hours of the night we're moving in with a family friend I can't give you the discipline you need anymore." Annabell finished.

Nessa got dressed in a stupor, confused at her guardian's behavior. Opening her door and walking toward the living room she located her foster mother's change in attitude. There sitting in a reclining chair was Lucius Malfoy.

He was a "friend" of her foster mother who would every once in a while stop by and tell Anna how horrible of a child I was and that I should come live with him and he'd straighten me out. Apparently this time he finally convinced her. Yet Nessa wasn't deaf as to why he would really come around, she heard those screams from Anna's bed room on nights when he visited. Ness rolled her eyes she really didn't like Lucius she found him stuck up and obnoxious.

"Hello again Vanessa," he said with a twisted smirk, "if you would kindly get dressed I'll send for some house elves to get your things and move them to your new room." His smirk became even more twisted on the word 'new'.

Nessa's eyes bounced back and forth between Lucius and Annabell, after determining that this was really going to happen she sighed and resigned herself to getting ready.

After finishing getting ready she walked out and joined Annabell and Lucius who were both panting and slightly out of breath.

"Splendid, well we should get a move on." Lucius began. "I assume you know how to apparate?"

Nessa nodded. Lucius smiled and began telling them were to apparate to.

After making it to the huge Malfoy Manor Nessa slowly trudged up the huge path. Mentally she decided that she was going to try to make everyone's lives here a living hell. If she was forced to stay here against her will they were going to regret it … a lot.

Draco Malfoy loved his morning swims; well at least as much as a Malfoy could love anything that is. He had just finished and decided to walk back up to his room to put actual clothes on. His whole body was wet and he was leaving little puddles of water where he walked just as he walked past the front door it slammed open.

Draco looked in the door way to see his father there with two girls he didn't recognize. One was older, about his mother's age, with medium black hair, a pale face, brown eyes and a surprisingly rocking body for one that old. The other girl, however, stopped him in his tracks. She had to be around his age, she was delicately built, and she had strawberry blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, and shocking green eyes. She was a little bit shorter than he was she had a small waist that seemed well toned underneath that tight shirt. She had a nice rack and luscious curves. He was going to like this girl, he was going to like her a lot he could tell.

"Stop standing there with your mouth hanging open like an idiot and put some damn clothes on" His father barked at him.

With that Draco slowly began climbing up the stairs wondering how long this new girl was going to stay here, and hoping it was a very long time.


	2. Casanova Wannabe

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Casanova Wanna-be**

While Draco had gone up stairs to get dressed Vanessa stood there on the spot staring at the place he had just vacated.

_Darn shame, he's hot clothes would just be wasted on that… NO stop it your not here to have fun, you're here as punishment so you're gonna be as snotty and rude as possible. _

She thought to her self.

While lost in her thoughts she hardly noticed a women with platinum blonde hair that fell to her waist come into the room.

"Vanessa this is my wife, Narcissa." Lucius informed.

"Oh Anna it's been to long," she said while running up to hug Annabell who squealed in delight of seeing her old friend.

"Oh and this must be Vanessa, why you probably don't remember me, you were so young but look at you now, oh look at how much you've grown, you look so much older." She finally concluded

" So do you." Vanessa replied in a false sweet voice with a wide smile plastered on her face. Narcissa's face slightly fell, while Lucius glared murderously at Vanessa. Anna quietly began to scold her.

"You said I'm not supposed to lie." Vanessa retorted

A small snicker graced all of their ears and Vanessa turned to see the boy from earlier standing next to Lucius.

He had blonde hair like his mother and it slightly fell into his eyes, which were a dark blue that they almost looked as if they were gray.

"No god how many times must I tell you, my main three rules are No Drinking, No Sex, and Nothing Illegal." Anna said snapping Vanessa out of her daydreams about the new boy.

"This is my son Draco," Mr. Malfoy said cutting Anna off from her about to be rant. " Draco this is Vanessa Summers."

"Hullo." Draco said through a smirk. Vanessa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him.

" Well, lets move to the dinning room for lunch." Mrs. Malfoy said breaking the tension.

The small group heading toward the kitchen Anna glaring daggers at Vanessa the entire trip.

Lucius sat at the head of the table with his wife and Anna on either side of him. Vanessa sat next to her foster mother and across from Draco.

The food magically appeared on the table no doubt from the house elves who were in the kitchen located directly under the table. Vanessa took in the sight of the food, pig, duck, quail and other assorted food showing their wealth.

The others began to fill their plates with food, but Vanessa remained unmoving and plate empty. Narcissa glanced at her plate, "Not hungry dear, or do you not like it?"

"Oh no it's fine I guess I just wish I ate meat." Vanessa said lying through her teeth knowing full well Annabell would not be able to know if she was lying or not.

"Oh you're a vegetarian?"

"Yep." Vanessa nodded.

"Oh no problem then we will just have the house elves get you something else, how about a salad?"

"OK." She said clearly upset she had not caused more of an inconvenience for them, as a nice salad appeared on her plate.

She moodily began to eat it making a mental note to order pizza latter.

Draco kept glancing at Vanessa all throughout the meal. His leg had brushed hers underneath the table far to much for coincidence she thought.

"So are we leaving tomorrow then?" Asked Narcissa breaking the meal times silence.

"Leaving?"

"But Father, what about my party?" Draco whined clearly upset by this news.

"Party?" Vanessa inquired still completely confused.

Lucius let out a loud breath through his nose " To answer ALL questions, yes we are leaving tomorrow for France, so you, my dear, and Anna of course shall need to be packed for the entire summer we shall be leaving early tomorrow, so that means Draco you will have your party tonight, and it will be unsupervised so keep it under control." He finished.

Narcissa and Anna squealed and began to mentally pack their bags, while Draco nodded happily at the thought of his party being unsupervised.

"Well Draco, why don't you show Vanessa to her room, the one right across from you." Said Mrs. Malfoy to shoo the 'kids' off while she and Anna packed.

Draco merely got up and Vanessa followed. They walked up a huge stair case and down many halls. Nessa's head swam as she tried to remember all the turns they took.

Finally they reached an end of a hallway that had two doors, one on each side.

"This will be your room, and mines there." He said indicating the one on the left side as hers and the one on the right side of the hallway as his.

Vanessa, who had been looking at him while he spoke now turned toward her bedroom door. Out of nowhere Draco grabbed her chin tilting her head up to look at him. He closed the gap in-between their bodies as he stared intently into her eyes.

"Hmmm, your eyes have bits of silver in the green." he whispered moving his face closer to hers the entire sentence till their lips were an inch apart. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and remained motionless lost in her daydreams. " Very Slytherin like, nice." he commented then separated their bodies again. He turned around and walked to his bedroom door turned the knob and went in, without ever looking back.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!!_

Vanessa thought to herself completely confused.

_Great I'm gonna spend my summer with a Casanova wannabe, this summer sucks. _

She shook her head still dazed and confused and walked toward her room and went inside.


	3. Party Preparations

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling**

**Party Preparations**

Vanessa walked in to her room and her jaw dropped. The room was way fancier than she was used to. It had gold colored walls with fleur d'ils all over the wallpapers. The huge bed was silk and neatly made. It had French doors that led out to a balcony framed by gold curtains. There were deep mahogany dressers. A long beautiful full length mirror stood next to the private bathroom.

She sighed and plopped down on the bed still tired from last night's events. She decided that she should call one of her friends. Vanessa pulled her cell phone out of her purse and punched in a familiar number.

She held her breath as it began to ring and she waited for her friend to pick up.

"Hola ma amigo" her friend Lyn chirped.

"Hey there, what's up? How is the whole godfather thing?"

"It's cool, he seems pretty nice but you know I can't like him right away I mean he did just abandon me. Hey don't look at me like that Lupin you did." She commented obviously talking to him.

"Oh, by the way how is Portland?"

"I wouldn't know I just left it."

"WHAT?!"

"Anna caught me sneaking in after last night and she made me go to England and live with the stupid Malfoy's."

"Dude that sucks! Hey, what are you doing give me back the phone." Lyn whinned.

"Excuse me but Brooklyn has to go do something she will have to call you back." Come an unfamiliar voice no doubt the one of Lyn's new parental figure.

Vanessa snickered as she heard Lyn complaining in the back ground for him to call her Lyn and to let her stay on the phone.

Lupin, as Lyn had called him, hung up on Nessa and she felt alone once more.

She heard a knocking and thinking it was at her door she went up to get it. When Nessa opened her door she saw the back of Lucius Malfoy who had been knocking at his son's door.

He turned and saw her and glared at her. Nessa gave a curt nod and went to close her door, but not before she heard "At least _you_ answer when you hear someone knocking."

Draco finally answered the door to his irritated Father.

"I need to have a word with you now." His father demanded.

Draco nodded and let him in. Mr. Malfoy looked around the room in disgust from the various clothes and things everywhere.

"You need to buddy up to Vanessa, I don't mean just shag her and abandon her. You need to become close to her and get her to trust you. The Dark Lord will reward you beyond your wildest dreams if you can deliver Vanessa to him. I've worked hard shagging Anna enough to get her to bring Vanessa to you, now you have to finish it. Make Vanessa fall in love with you, not just puppy love, but make her want to follow you to the ends of the earth understand?"

"Yes, but why I mean…"

"Just do it. The Dark Lord really wants Vanessa so make sure you can deliver her to him." Lucius said with his eyes alight.

Draco nodded and Lucius walked out satisfied. When he got outside he saw Annabell knocking on Vanessa's door. He smirked at her and she giggled and turned slightly pink. Vanessa opened her door to reveal her foster mother still blushing from her encounter with Lucius.

"What do you want? I'm very busy planning my escape and all."

"That was not a very nice thing you said to Narcissa." Anna opened with.

"Oh well she'll get over it, with a few Botox injections of course." She stated wickedly.

"You better behave or else I will ship you off to your Grandmother's house."

"Fine is that all you wanted, to tell me to behave?"

"Basically, and if you drink at the party I'll murder you in your sleep."

"Oh well you don't have to worry about that 'cause I'm not going to the party."

"Oh yes you are or I'm shipping you off to your Grandmothers."

"I HAVE to go to the party?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"No buts about it. There are beautiful dresses for you in that dresser take your pick. I want to see you down at that party socializing before we turn in tonight got it, or off to your Grandmother's you go!"

"Ya, ya alright I'll be there, but you are going to have to find better punishments soon."

"No I don't this one always seems to work."

Anna turned and walked away leaving Vanessa there to plot Anna's demise. Nessa went back into her room glancing at the clock that read 4:00.

_Hmm the party is at 7:00 so what to do for 3 hours? Well two really it will take me an hour to decide what to wear and get ready. But what to do? How about unpack I guess I could do that I mean if I have to._

Vanessa thought to herself. Then she began to unpack making sure to leave items in her trunk in case she needed to get away in a hurry. Finally when she had finished getting organized she decided to turn her attention to the party.

Nessa took a shower after which she looked at the dresses deciding on a simple outfit. It was a satin white dress that flowed about knee length with black spaghetti straps and a black bust with white designs on it with black heels.

She began to comb her hair still debating on what to go with it, finally deciding to leave it down and let it be curly. She glanced at the clock which read 7:15.

_Good I'm late ha take that Anna._

She thought while smiling to herself. She could hear the music from the ballroom, and the idle conversations of the already arrived guests.

She was just putting on a little bit of lip gloss when a knock came at her door.

Vanessa walked over and opened it to reveal a dressed up Draco Malfoy.

"You look lovely." He greeted her.

She put on her fake smile and said "I wish I could say the same for you but well I'm not supposed to lie especially when the truth is this much fun."

"First off that was a lie, I always look amazing."

"Conceited much aren't we?"

"Second why can't you just take a nice compliment, and third come down to the party with me." He demanded.

"No, deflate your ego a bit, if I have to go to this party I'm going alone and standing in the corner making fun of everyone."

"Why can't you just pretend you kind of want to be here and have a good time for one night?"

"Because I don't want to be here and I can't have a good time because you are here."

"What you don't even know me, we just meet eight hours ago."

"Ya well I've decided I don't like you."

"Why?"

"Because you are an egotistical, arrogant little rich boy, and I don't like those kinds of people."

Vanessa began to walk off but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"If all this was about earlier, you could have just said so."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you had wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." He said moving closer and closer to Nessa. Vanessa froze not exactly sure what to do. She had in no way shape of form even thought this was about their earlier encounter in the hallway. Just when his lips had barely touched hers, she reached up and smacked him hard on the cheek.

Draco, who had never had a women say no to him, froze confused at the scene. Nessa took this opportunity and wriggled free of his grasp and stalked off down to the ballroom.


	4. Salute To Bad Pick Up Lines

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter **

** A Salute to Bad Pick-up Lines.**

Nessa reached the ballroom still angry.

When she stopped ogling the beauty of the room, she took notice to the guests. There weren't that many only two girls, and two boys so far. One of the girls was wearing a really short pink frilly dress, and looked like a pug; the other wore a blue dress with way to many ruffles, and was large and square with a heavy jaw. The boys on the other hand were both wearing white dress shirts and black pants, both were large, thick, and reminded her of gargoyles.

As Nessa descended the stair case the two girls glared daggers at her and began whispering to each other while the boys merely went to the food.

Trying to be friendly Nessa smiled and said hello.

"Just what were you doing up there? That's were Draco's room is as his GIRLFRIEND you have to tell me." The pug like one said over emphasizing the word 'girlfriend.'

"Hi I'm Vanessa Summers nice to meet you." Nessa said in a false sweet voice pretending not to hear her.

"I'm Pansey Parkinson and this is Millicent Bulstode," the pug look-a-like said, "and you better keep your American paws off Draco understand?"

"Why don't you back off before I beat your ass like my founding fathers did with your army?" Vanessa said in a menacing way.

"Look, you…" Parkinson began, but Nessa had left to check out the food table.

Vanessa looked around noticing many other guests had arrived. Many of girls either were really ugly like the first two Nessa had met or looked like hookers. While all the boys looked like sleazy womanizers some with less experience than others.

Music began to play magically from somewhere that no one could quite figure out. Many people began to dance and soon trays of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer where coming around supported by house-elves.

Nessa grabbed a glass of firewhiskey and put it to her lips, the second the liquid touched her mouth it turned into butterbeer. Thinking she had made a mistake she grabbed another glass checking that it was firewhiskey before bringing to it her mouth. Yet again it turned in to butterbeer.

"Anna must have charmed them to turn to butterbeer when I try to drink them, stupid ho." Nessa muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me, do you have a map? Because, I'm lost in your eyes." A tall back boy, with high cheek bones and long slanted eyes came up to and said.

"No I don't have a map but why don't you turn around and walk till you hit a wall then keep walking in it got it?" Vanessa said.

"Ouch cold, listen the name's Blaise, Blaise Zabini remember it, you'll be screaming it all night." The boy introduced himself.

"And I'm leaving." Nessa said walking off.

It seemed the fact that Nessa had entered from the stair case that led to Draco's room and not from the main entrance had spread to everyone. Many of the girls had come to integrate Vanessa on this subject.

"So are you sleeping with him?"

"Are you his new sex toy?" Were among the various annoying and tedious questions.

It seemed though that Zabini wasn't the only one who decided that Nessa was cute all night long she kept getting asked at.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." Some guy said.

"Really U don't even make it in to my alphabet." Nessa said bitterly.

Everywhere she went more drunken guys were throwing pick up lines at her.

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all night."

"I lost my virginity. Can I have yours?"

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

"Want to play "kite"? I lay down, you blow and we'll see how high you can make me."

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?"

"I am a magical being, take off your bra."

Around midnight Vanessa finally had enough, "Argh this is stupid I'm going to bed." This statement came with many drunken calls of 'oh good can I come' and such.

Vanessa glared at the few remaining drunken guys but trudged upstairs. She reached her door and opened it going into her own room, and noticed a big lump on her bed.

"Excuse me?" She said annoyed

"Hey." Came a slurred reply of a bleary eyed Draco.

"Oh God, just get out of my bed, and go to yours."

"Well I can't there are two drunken girls, who I finished shagging and I don't wanna cuddle them." He said with a smirk.

"You are so gross."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Are you free tonight, or what will it cost me?" He said while grinning

"Argh that's it." Nessa practically screamed and with that she apparated toward her friend Lexi's new home with the Longbottoms. Vanessa knew Neville and his Grandmother, they had visited Lexi before and she introduced them to the rest of her gang.

Once at the house she realized the Longbottoms had guest. Nessa slowly and quietly made her way up to the house looking for signs of Lexi.

It was then that she saw her in an upper window drawing the blinds so conceal the movements in the room. Vanessa quickly apparated up there and was greeted with many screams.

"Bloody hell who are you?" Inquired a girl Nessa didn't recognize she had red hair that went down to her waist and freckles.

"Yay Nessa's here now it's a PAR-TAY." Lexi cried happily.

"Shush if anyone finds out she is here it could be bad." Lyn replied going to the door and listening to see if anyone had heard.

"I thought you were in trouble you shouldn't be going against Anna is she is really upset." Thia replied looking at you quizzingly.

"Ya well she won't care she's going on a summer long vacation and I'm stuck with the arrogant prick of a son so I decided I would come see Lexi but who knew I would stumble across all of you, and two extras." Nessa replied looking at the two newcomers to their group.

"Oh well of course we should explain this, this is Ginny and Hermione." Thia replied pointing to the girl with red hair as Ginny, and another girl with brownish blonde hair and Hermione.

"Ok well no offense but why are they here and why are you and Lyn here?"

"Well my host family is a wonderful family called the Weasley's Ginny is their daughter and Hermione is a friend of one of Ginny's brothers. It just so happens another friend of her brother is Neville, so we decided to pay then a visit especially with Lexi here." Thia concluded.

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Nessa said addressing Lyn.

"Everyone seems connected but you, Lupin is a friend of them so we dropped by for a visit. So what are you doing here it hasn't been THAT long, don't tell me you killed him already?" Lyn said with a smile.

"No I decided I would leave before it came to that so that's why I'm here." Nessa said returning her grin.

The girls all sat down and caught up with each other. It seemed as if Ginny and Hermione had known all of them their entire lives. The volume of their gossip suddenly grew to a roar and caused a lot of questions.

Suddenly a tall red headed boy walked in and shouted. "Bloody hell, shut up already."

"I mean its 4:00 in the morning." Said another boy who looked exactly like the first one.

"Hey wait a minute…" said the first twin. "One…two…three…four…five…"

"Six?!" continued the other twin after finishing counting the girls off.

"Oi weren't there only five of you?" questioned the first one.

"Hey Fred this one wasn't at dinner was she?" said the second twin pointing at Nessa.

"Ah yes good eye George she wasn't." Fred stated, "But we can't hold that against her she is just so cute. The name is Fred what's yours?" Fred said kissing Nessa's hand.

"Hey don't listen to him my name is George and I'm the better twin." The other twin said kissing her other hand.

"My name is Nessa, and I'm a possibly killer still wanna hit on me?" She said in a sweet voice.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Fred asked.

"Apparated duh." She said.

"But your only 16 you can't do that yet." Hermione stated with her mouth in awe.

"Well in America you can apparate and drive at sixteen unlike in England where you have to be 17 to apparate and 18 to drive." Thia informed.

"Well it wouldn't matter most wizards and witches only learn to drive when they have kids." Ginny said glumly


	5. Getting Caught, Stupid Wolf Like Thing

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**Getting caught, stupid wolf like thing.**

"What?!" Exclaimed Lexi, "How can you live without driving it's like so amazing."

"How would you know? The only one of us that has her license here is Ness." Lyn said.

"Ya well you just know ya know?" Lexi said.

"No, that doesn't make any sense." Lyn stated clearly getting upset.

The girls continued to bicker until Fred decided to warn them.

"Look you guys… girls if you are hiding a runaway you don't wanna create a lot of noise otherwise parents come in and find her and make her go back home." Fred said wisely.

"Girls what is all the ruckus about?" Lupin questioned on his way to the room.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap you have to get out of here," Lyn said toward the twins, "and you, you have to hide …fast." She stated to Nessa.

The twins quickly disapparated just in time to not be heard by the encroaching adult. Nessa quickly ran into the closet and shut the door but told the others to remain calm and act natural.

"Girls, it's late you should be in bed asleep not up gossiping about who knows what, we do have a busy day tomorrow so you need your rest." The shaggy looking wizard said calmly to the five visibly nervous girls.

Lupin noticing something wrong quickly took a look around the room and discovered a pair of black high heels that he never saw before. He walked over and picked them up the where a size seven. Only Lyn wore a size seven out of the bunch and he had never seen these so they couldn't be hers he looked around the room and saw the white faces of the five girls.

"Whose are these?" He asked calmly, one would spill they would always mess up.

"They were mine, Lupin, you see I can no longer fit in them so I brought them here to see if anyone could, and would want them." Thia said, yet her voice was a little higher than normal.

"Really, but you wear a size five Thia, you would have never been able to fit in these." Lupin said.

Then he heard a slight crash coming from the closet. He walked over and opened the door to a girl in a white dress who had fallen over a shoe rack. She was bare footed, she was the intruder.

He looked at the girl and recognized her from Lyn's photos; this was the famous trouble maker Nessa.

"Well, well you must be Vanessa Summers and my, my you do make an entrance." He said almost laughingly.

"Well I'm glad my reputation is well known." Nessa said.

"Not that we aren't glad you are here but shouldn't you be home right now your mother…"

"Foster mother, not my real one."

"Yes well, won't she be worried." Lupin concluded.

"No she probably has no idea that I'm even gone, and if she did well she would throw a party to celebrate her new freedom." Ness said bitterly.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way but Vanessa you cannot stay here you have to go home, now." He said firmly.

"Awww come on Lupin she lives with the Malfoy's cut her some slack even you hate them please let her stay." Lyn said in a slightly whinny voice.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn but I simply cannot allow you to hide runaways, Vanessa apparate home now or I will call the Ministry, I know they have a sore spot when it comes to you go home now." He said.

This was followed by the grunts, groans, and protests of all six girls. Yet Lupin remained firm.

"Stupid wolf like creature thing." Lyn commented in a snide bitter remark.

"What did you say Lyn." He questioned obviously mad at the comment.

"I called you a stupid werewolf; it's not fair your making Nessa go home." She said glaring at him.

"That's it you're grounded once we get back home, and until the summer holidays are over now girls go to bed except you Vanessa go home, and I don't wanna hear another word on the subject." He said getting a vein pulsing out on his neck, more visibly with each noticeable increase in volume as he said the last statement.

Nessa not wanting to cause anymore friction between her best friend and her new godfather decided she should cut her losses and go.

She appeared in the garden of the Malfoy Manner at around five in the morning. Quickly realizing the parents would soon leave and there was a possibility she would be seen she relocated herself to her bedroom.

Once there she pulled out her pj's and quietly began to get dressed in the dark praying the parents would not come to check on the children.

Yet with her night of catching up with old friends and making new ones she completely forgot what had happened at the Manner. What she had forgotten was Draco had crashed in her room, and with the loud crack that came with apparating he had awoken and was now staring intently on Vanessa's now bear back, in the morning sun.

"Well, well, well I knew you would come to ol' Draco's charm." He said with a smirk plastered on his smug face.

Vanessa completely forgetting he was there jumped startled and tried to cover her now bear chest.

"It's ok you don't have to hide them I promise I will treat them right." He said getting up from the bed in his boxers.

"I must say I wish a beautiful girl like you always woke me up by stripping, and then having a little fun." He said with a wink

"Excuse me but we are not gonna have any 'fun' as you call it" She said backing into the wall.

He continued to stare at her while she returned it with a death glare. He then sighed and threw the shirt she had picked out for her pajama top at her.

"Fine just come to bed, it's too early to argue." He said pulling up the covers and turning his back toward her.

She started at him confused but finished putting her outfit on, and slowly crept toward the bed. Deciding not to crawl into bed with a still drunken hormonal teenage boy Nessa curled up in the chair next to the bed.

What she did not know was that when she had been glaring at Draco, he had heard his father's words in his head. He thought it might be best to not have to face his wrath and took his advice and let Vanessa become more comfortable with him.


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter**

**The Morning After**

Draco re-awoke later that morning to an empty room. He could have sworn he heard her crawl into the arm chair next to the bed last night. He glanced around the room noticing that the bathroom door was shut and deciding she had woken up earlier and went to take a shower.

He began to roll out of bed, when the bedroom door burst open.

"Wow man three in one night you are a miracle worker." Blasie came in practically shouting.

"Hey keep it down, don't you know the morning after always sucks no matter how good the night before was." He began nursing his now pounding head but finished with a smirk on his face.

"So how did you do it? I mean I was hitting on your 'guest' all night and I didn't get anywhere."

"Well since you're my best mate, I'll tell you the truth I haven't nailed her yet."

"WHAT?!? Don't tell me the great Draco is losing his touch? You did shag the other two in your room didn't you? If not I may have lost all my faith in you."

"Oh yes , the other two were shagged but Nessa is a little harder, but we all know how much I love a challenge."

"Where is she now?"

"Taking a shower hmm, maybe I should join her?"

"Aww come on man not while I'm still here can't you hang with me?"

"You or hot girl in shower, do you really have to ask?"

Draco walked over to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but found it locked. He grabbed his wand and opened it magically thinking his dad would sort out the problems at the Ministry for underage magic.

He glanced around the room in disappointment realizing Nessa was not there. There were scattered clothes and other personal products like hair brushes, make up, and lying around the bathroom.

"Wow she has only been here a day or so and she has already girl-ed this place up." Draco said.

"Ya but where is she?" Blaise wondered.

They then heard a slight splash coming from the pool. Draco walked over to the balcony and opened up the French doors and looked at the pool below. Vanessa was lying on an inflatable raft in a bikini with a book.

Draco smirked to Blaise, "Wanna go swimming?"

Blaise nodded his own smiling widening. They quickly got into swim suits and hurried out to the pool. Draco got there first and quickly jumped into the pool splashing Nessa in the process.

"Ughk can you try to be civil, all I wanted to do today was lay and read my book why did you have to come to mess it up."

"Calm down love all we want is to play, and … soak in the view" Blaise said glancing at Nessa the whole time.

"Why would you want to read anyway, I can think of a lot of better things to do than read." Draco said sloshing over to her raft.

Although Vanessa loved the way he looked with his hair all wet and dangling in front of those wonderful blue eyes, but she couldn't like him , he was a Malfoy.

So she put on a scowl and said, "Well you see Draco some of us like to HAVE a fully functioning brain."

Nessa muttered a spell to dry off the pages in her book that Draco soiled.

"Looks like we have a bad girl on our hands." Blaise cackled, noticing her spell.

"What are you talking about?" Nessa said rather annoyed.

"Underage magic is a punishable offense."

"I'm not underage!" She exclaimed.

"You're seventeen?" Draco inquired, till now he realized he didn't truly know her age he just assumed she was sixteen like him and entering her sixth year of school.

"No I'm sixteen." She said confused, suddenly she remembered what Thia said last night about apparating. "We reach of age at 16, and we can perform some spells and apparate outside of school."

"But you've only just taken your O.W.L.S." Blaise said.

"No we take ours in fourth year." She said turning back to her book.

The boys began to dunk each other and mess around splashing each other. After awhile an owl came signaling Blaise had to go home.

Draco, now left alone with Nessa started plotting wicked thoughts. He sunk down in the water till he was eye level with the water, slowly creeping forward he spotted her on her raft. She was completely engrossed in what ever she was reading and didn't notice him coming toward her. Once he reached his destination, as quick as he could he grabbed the top and bottom of the raft and flipped it over thrusting both Vanessa and her book into the water.

She resurfaced looking absolutely pissed. Draco couldn't help but notice how hot she looked completely wet, his body began to react to seeing her.

"Grow up." She said in a deathly calm tone.

"Aw come on, just a bit of fun love." Draco tried to tell her but before he could finish, she apparated off to parts unknown.


	7. A Plan Underway

**A/N: Ok, well I know I sent out a huge massive publishing frenzy then just kinda died off. Well good news I did not abandon you guys. YAY!! Ok I will try to update both of my stories as equally as possible. Oh and I'm not going to be really annoying about this but it kind of breaks my heart when I check my story stats and I see I don't have any reviews or messages, so I'm not going to force you but if you don't review you break my heart. Oh and it will follow the series to a degree. Obviously Lucius isn't in jail and what not, but I will try to make it believable. I know this is more or less a filler chapter but it finally sets up Nessa project. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter **

**A Plan Underway**

Vanessa stood there ranting and raving about the immature behavior of Draco Malfoy. Yet only Lexi continued to listen to Nessa rant, the others had tuned her out and contemplated her bizarre behavior. Nessa had always been rather trusting and normally liked just about everyone.

Lyn and Thia had removed themselves from the room while Lexi continued her adamant listening.

"Do you understand her sudden rage?" Lyn questioned the smartest of the group.

"Well she has always disliked Mr. Malfoy, perhaps his son is a little clone and Nessa dislikes him for it." Thia rationed.

"Well perhaps but she doesn't just disappear at every little thing he does, Vanessa gets even." Lyn said.

"True, but why the sudden outrage, I mean I haven't seen her treat anyone with this much contempt since…" Thia trailed off. Both girls new exactly when she had treated someone with this much disgust, and both feared what this meant. Vanessa had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

"We have to kill this crush….NOW!" Lyn said her voice raising an octave.

"Agreed. Come on let's go see if we can find a way." Thia said opening the door to the room Lexi and Nessa were in.

"And you should see the whores he's friends with; they all have been in bed with him and think every girl he talks to wants to fuck him." Nessa seethed.

"Jealous?" Lyn jumped in seeing her only chance.

"Are you kidding me?" Vanessa turned to her friend with a confused look.

"I agree with Lyn, I mean by your description he seems like a man whore, yet he shows no interest in you at all." Thia said catching on to Lyn's plan.

"Oh believe me he shows interest." Nessa said yet the slight flicker in her eyes betrayed her real emotions.

Lyn and Thia now locked eyes; they knew they had her now. Vanessa was always insecure about her looks; challenging her faith in her looks would surely hook her.

"You keep talking about how all these girls seem to think he's some kinda Slytherin Sex God, yet I bet you that you can't get him to touch you." Lyn said with a note of superiority.

"Is that a challenge?" Nessa questioned, her eyes narrowing dangerously at what Lyn was hinting too.

"Come on you guys if you are going to make this a bet you need to fully lay out the terms and conditions of the bet." Thia said.

"Alright Nessa I bet that you can't get Draco Malfoy to sleep with you by the end of the summer." Lyn said with a smirk.

"Why would I want my …I mean it'd be… Really?" Nessa stuttered unable to form complete thoughts.

"Oh right I forgot you're still a virgin how silly of me to think you'd be experienced." Lyn said in a sweet voice.

Vanessa glared at Lyn unable to fully think due to this challenge against her image. Everyone always thought Vanessa as the whore of the group but they were way off; in-fact only Vanessa had her virginity left. Lexi the sweetheart had been with countless guys, Lyn had a wild side and tried on a few guys for size, and even smart Thia just lost hers to Neville Longbottom her new boyfriend.

Despite her inexperience with boys, Nessa was always the rebel of the group and would be damned if one of the members wanted to challenge her for that title.

"Fine I'll do it, but what do I get when I win?" Vanessa said resolved.

"If and only if you manage to sack the Sex God, I will take a Polyjuice Potion with essence of Minerva McGonagall and parade around school embarrassing her. Yet when you lose you shall take Polyjuice Potion with essence of Severus Snape and I'm sure you can think of some fun things to do with that."

Vanessa stared at her best friend, long and hard, she wasn't sure what Lyn and Thia were up too. Perhaps they knew she would fail and just wanted to see her make fun of Snape, or perhaps they had a bigger plan in mind.

_'The punishment for losing isn't that bad, so if I get in to deep I can just stop and take the loss.'_ She thought.

Slowly she walked over to her friend and extended her hand. Lyn grasped the hand with hers and shook it. The bet has been made.

Vanessa apparated back towards Malfoy Manor, leaving her friends behind.

"Hopefully that'll be the last time we see her this summer." Thia said.

"I see so you wanted to get rid of her so we can concentrate on our men." Lexi said happily.

"What are you talking about?" Lyn turned to her confused.

"Well Thia and Neville, you and…." Yet Lexi didn't get to finish her sentence because Lyn quickly cast a silencing spell looking bright red.

Ginny and Hermione came into the room at the sound of the spell.

"Ok don't think we are weird but we were listening in and …" Ginny started.

"You want to know why we are trying to make Nessa lose it to Draco?" Lyn questioned.

"It's simple really. If she tries to get him she'll drive him away." Thia stated.

The two girls stared at each other confused.

"Oh I'll explain it. Thia and Lyn believe Nessa likes Draco so they have decided to kill this crush." Lexi began.

"But how do they know she likes him?" Hermione questioned.

"Because she complains about him all the time, normally if Nessa dislikes someone she ignores them but when she likes a guy she knows we don't approve of she acts like a little girl on the playground. She'd complain about him, make fun of him, and pretend to hate him to hide her real feelings." Lexi said.

"But why does making her chase after him actually drive him away?" Ginny now inquired.

"Oh well because Nessa can't flirt." Lexi concluded.

"Most of her attempts are filled with disaster and boys who are now afraid of her." Lyn said.

Now the five girls all looked out the window and wondered what was about to happen at the far off Malfoy Manor.


End file.
